Corporal Punishment
Corporal Punishment is a fan made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, and Disneydude15. Premise When Holly comes down with the flu, an authoritive young man named Marcus McGillicuddy becomes in charge of Holly's Puppy Pound, while the gang try ways to make Marcus less strict. Plot Part One (At the Pound Building, Howard and the Pound Puppies gather around Holly, who is coming down with a flu.) Nose Marie: Poor Holly. She must be coming down with a little ol' flu. Howard: I just called the doctor. She'll be here to help Holly soon. Reflex: I hope she gets better soon. Bright Eyes: I wonder who's going to be in charge of the puppy pound until Holly gets better? (The door bursts open. A young man wearing a military uniform(Marcus), his sister, May, and their cat(Camille) enter.) Marcus: Marshall Marcus McGillicuddy at your service! Bright Eyes: Shh! (quietly) Holly's trying to sleep! May: Oh. (Quietly) Pardon us. Holly sent us here to help out with her puppy pound until she makes a full recovery. Marcus: (Quietly) All right. Enough with the chitter-chatter. Let's all go outside and do some exercises. Attention! (The Pound Puppies and Howard stand like soldiers.) Marcus: Okay, all. While I'm in charge, You're not here to picnic, to party, not even to have puppy-fest. (A Puppy with a picnic basket, another wearing a party hat, and wearing German clothes groans) Now, then. I'm here to mold you marshmallows into real guard dogs. Puppies: Huh? (Marcus, May, Camille, Howard, and the Pound Puppies march out of the room. They are outside of the pound building.) Marcus: Now, the first part of the exercise is jogging around the block. Jackie: Sounds great to me. I'll go get my sneakers and.... Marcus: No time for that, soldier! Now, follow me! (Later, Marcus, May, Camille, Howard, and the Pound Puppies are jogging.) Marcus: Hup, two, three, four! Hup, two, three, four! Hup, two, three, four! (Igor is starting to get tired.) Igor: Sheesh. Marcus: All right! Turn back! (A while later, most of the Pound Puppies are tired.) Marcus: Now! Twenty jumping jacks! (Everyone does jumping jacks. Beamer collapses.) Beamer: I'm too tired. Camille: Oh, you're tired, eh? There's no such thing where I come from! Attention! (Everyone stands up like soldiers.) Marcus: Now, I'm here to get this puppy pound in tip-top shape. I don't want any sissies, any ninnies, and any twinkle-toed crybabies. We'll train ourselves to be on the lookout for the enemy. Cooler: Enemy? (Marcus points to Katrina's house.) Cooler: Oh. But... Marcus: No ifs, ands, or buts, soldier! Now, two laps around the block! (After a while, all except Marcus, May, and Camille are exhausted. Igor is rubbing his feet.) Igor: My feet are killing me. Camille: Aw, you wittle toesy-woesies hurt? Well, here. Let me make you feel better. (Shouting) PUSH UPS! (Everyone does push-ups and Igor was about to collapse in exhaustion.) Marcus: Now, sit-ups! (They then do sit-ups. Marcus notices Igor.) Marcus: Hey, you! (Marcus approaches Igor.) Marcus: What is your name? Igor: What do you care, fascist? Marcus: Well, Mr. What-Do-You-Care-Fascist, now is not the time to be lying down and relaxing. I am here to help you and you'll be glad I did. Wait, you called ME a fascist?! Igor: This is a pound, not a concentration camp! Let us rest. Marcus: I cannot allow that, soldier. Igor: What?! So, You're okay with letting us die from exhaustion?! Camille: Not another word. All right! Now, stretches! (Everyone starts doing stretches.) Marcus: All right! Enough stretching. Five laps around the Pound! (Everyone marches.) Marcus: Running is the best way to lose fat. Precious: I'm not fat! (Igor walks backwards.) (Everyone turns left and marches.) Marcus: To the right, march! (Notices Iggy walking backwards) Hey, You! Walk like all the others! (Everyone marches to the right.) Marcus: Attention! (All stand attention.) Marcus: And.... take a break. (Marcus leaves.) Igor: (Sighs and Thinking) Finally, he lets us rest. May: You'll have to forgive Marcus and Camille. Dad raised him that way. Igor: So his dad raised him to be a slave driver? I have nothing much against Cassidy, but Marcel... I won't accept him as a substitute for the pound owner. Ever! May: Iggy... Camille: And who is Cassidy and Marcel? Igor: You're Cassidy, and your fascist owner is Marcel. Camille: Who are you to call me and my owner a fascist?! Bright Eyes: Don't treat him too badly, Camille. He's been through a lot. Camille: Well, you don't have to worry, Iggy, because once Holly is better, my owners and I are out of here. Bright Eyes: Well, can you imagine Iggy hardened like... like a heliotrope frozen in a block of ice? Jackie: In other words, we don't want Iggy or any of our friends to be overwhelmed. Camille: Hmph. What's a heliotrope? Amy: It's a flower. Camille: Flowers die in extreme cold temperatures. Bright Eyes: Yeah, and we don't want Iggy to be like that. Camille: You don't want him to freeze to death or be hard like a diamond? Amy: What we mean is that we don't want Igor to become bitter when he grows up. Camille: You prefer him to be a weakling? Igor: Hey! Just because I have something your kind has, doesn't mean I'm a weakling, Cassidy! Camille: My name is Camille, NOT Cassidy! Get it right! Wait, what do you mean "something our kind has"? Bright Eyes: Back off, Camille! He can't remember names well. Camille: Well, what does he have, short term memory? Bright Eyes: Camille, stop it! Igor: I'm not that dumb, bully cat! Camille: Bully... cat...? You've got a lot a nerve you.... four-eyed fish eater! (Camille leaves.) Igor: I'm gonna mess her up. Precious: Hold on, Iggy. Maybe there's a way to soften Camille and Marcus so that they won't act authoritative. Bright Eyes: What Camille's owner is doing is that studies indicate that physical punishment causes victims to have violent intentions and lower I.Q. and let's not forget leading victims to anarchy. Camille: I won't be swayed, dog. Once Marcus hears about that pup's insults, he'll get the biggest workout he's ever seen. Plus, you're reading the statistics wrong, Bright Eyes. It's those who are disobedient that have violent intentions and lower IQ points. Whopper: Now, What? What jokes will you do, Iggy? Igor: I don't know. But they like giving me grief, so I'm gonna return the favor. Shakespeare: (Grabs a baseball bat) Alloweth me. (Shakespeare was about to go up to Camille when Precious stops him.) Precious: No! You or anyone else could get a worse workout if Marcus gets word of even one puppy rises against him. Shakespeare: Then what does thou expecteth me to do, offer ye wench to a spot of tea? Precious: Iggy, do you have your video camera? Igor: Yeah. Why? Precious: We'll use his camera to videotape Marcus' careless attitude. Igor: But won't that fascist see it in our possession? Precious: Actually, the camera will be hidden inside one of the pup-houses. The camera will videotape the activity, and Marcus won't know he's being videotaped. Igor: Ooh. But what if he notices any of us missing? Shakespeare: Feareth not, thou pup with little faith. I haveth a plan. Part Two (Cooler is seen tending to Holly, who is still sick.) Cooler: Holly... Holly: (Sickly) Don't worry, Cooler. The doctor says that I'll recover in a week. Cooler: Good. I hope the replacement's doing well. Holly: Me too. (Shakespeare enters, frustrated.) Cooler: Shakespeare? Why are you--? Shakespeare: It is ye General Windbag and his pet, Camille, that is why I am in a foul-weather mood! Cooler: Oh. I see. I better go talk with him. Shakespeare: And while thou art at it, telleth him to kiss my... Cooler: Whoa! Watch your mouth! This is a kid's show. Shakespeare: Sorry. Cooler: Where is he anyway? Shakespeare: I believe he is at ye gym. (Later, Cooler was about to go up to Marcus while Marcus is changing his shirt. Cooler gets shocked to see several large scars on Marcus' back.) Shakespeare: Zounds! Cooler: (Thinking) Those scars on his back... what do they mean? (Marcus turns around, sees Shakespeare and Cooler, gets a frightened look, and quickly dashes off while putting on his new shirt.) Cooler: Where did he get those scars? Shakespeare: I do not know, Cooler. Maybe we could asketh May. but for now... (May talks to Marcus.) May: You could go easier on the puppies. They're not going to a war anytime. Marcus: They're unfit. including that Jokester. He calls for drastic measures. May: But, Marcus, You're only here as a sitter. not a drill sergeant. and if You can't realize, I'm going. (goes inside the pound building, where She meets Cooler and Shakespeare.) Cooler: Do you know why Marcus have those scars on his back? (May frowns as she nods.) May: If I were to tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone? Cooler: We promise. But will you tell him to go easier on the puppies? Including Iggy? May: I tried before, but He won't listen. Now... (May sighs sadly.) May: Dad gave Marcus those scars. (The others are stunned.) Cooler: What? May: Our father was never the loving type. You see, whenever Marcus does something, even though it's an accident, dad would beat him senseless. That's why you see Marcus as the authoritative type. He didn't punish me or Camille because I'm a girl and Camille is a cat. Cooler: So, his dad forced him to be this way. No parent would physically abuse their child. When did his dad decide to be tough on him? May: It started when Marcus was five years old... (Igor listens in on the conversation.) Igor: I didn't realize. How could a Parent refuse to lower a child's expectations? That's it, then. (Runs to Howler's doghouse) Howitzer! Howitzer! Howler: Aroo! Yeah? Igor: Howitzer, is it possible to build a time machine? Howler: No. Sorry. Why? Igor: What? But you're the pound machinist. You helped build machines to aid puppies in need. You even built a machine that changes the breeds of any puppy through disguise. And the reason I hope for a time machine that can change the hothead general for the better. Howler: But why Marcus? Was there something troubling him? Igor: I can't answer all these rapid-fire questions right now. But... Howler: Alright. I'll try. (After a while, Howler was unable to make a time machine.) Howler: Aroo! Sorry, Iggy. I did everything I can. Igor: Well, you tried. That's what counts. Good try, though. Bye. (Later, Igor sees Marcus, who is feeling miserable while looking at the scars.) Marcus: (Thinking) I can't tell the others. What'll they think? They'll all laugh at me or treat me as badly as father did. I don't know what to do. (Marcus sees Igor and tries to leave.) Igor: Wait! I just want to talk. Marcus: And I just want Holly to get better so I can leave! Igor: So you can escape giving a big apology to the pups you forced to exercise without some rest? Not a chance. (Camille enters, thinking that Igor is tormenting Marcus.) Camille: You leave my owner alone! (Camille shields Marcus.) Camille: You know absolutely nothing about what happened! Igor: Don't you have anything better to do than badgering us, mice muncher? after Your owner would continuously push Us puppies until We die from exhaustion?! all We wanted was some rest. Is that too much to ask for?! (Camille becomes angry that she was about to punch Igor, but Marcus stops her. Camille then sheds tears.) Camille: (Shedding tears) Are you seriously that much of a heartless monster about what my owner has to go through every day?! Igor: I just wanted to talk with him. Just cool it! (Camille walks away while crying.) Marcus: So... You found out, eh? Igor: Yeah. Marcus: But why? Igor: I have my reasons. Where's your father? I want to make him realize that being too strict with a child will cause some horrifying aftereffects. Marcus: (Sadly) You won't get that chance. The second he sees you, he'll find out where I'm at, hunt me down and try to kill me. Igor: What? (Thinking) I guess since his dad didn't give the proper love from a parent, he's probably beyond any hope to change... Marcus: I can't go back there. I just can't. (Cooler walks by.) Cooler: Iggy. Marcus. I'd like to speak with you. Follow me. (Marcus and Igor shrug their shoulders and into the pound building with Cooler.) Part Three (Cooler, Igor and Marcus are sitting at a table.) Marcus: But.... I don't understand. Normally, you two would get back at me after that exercise session I put you through. Cooler: No. We don't solve problems with anger and cruelty. We try to soothe the soul. Marcus: Oh. But, how will that help me forget the past? Cooler: It won't. We can't make you forget the past or change it, but we can help you move past it. Even though Iggy told Howler to make a time machine. Marcus: What? You requested him to make a time machine? Why? Igor: Well.... Cooler: I was told by Howler that Iggy wanted to make your dad realize what wrong he did. Marcus: I see. Cooler: We can show you that your past doesn't determine who you are. Marcus: All right. If it'll help me, then I am willing to cooperate. Igor: It will help. Hopefully. Marcus: OK. What first? Cooler: Think of what it would be like if your father never treated you the way he did. Just try to picture it. Marcus: Okay. Here goes. (Marcus closes his eyes and thinks. He tries to concentrate, but nothing works.) Marcus: I-I can't. Cooler: Relax. Just try harder. Igor: No! Take your time visualizing it. (Marcus tries again, only harder. He then gets a vision. Cooler and Igor see the vision.) Marcus: Wow. I can see it. It's me.... without all the scars in my back... everything is perfectly normal.... I can see it now.... my childhood in there is perfect... (swats the vision away) I wish. You can't just change the past. It's not that easy. Cooler: Maybe. But you can't let the past determine the future. I remember this one actor (quietly) Oh, what's his name? (aloud) Anyway, he was abused by his father, but he's now one of the most successful actors of all time. And people who know him say he's a very pleasant person who's moved past his troubled past and leading his own life. Marcus: Interesting. I wish I could be like that. (Camille and May enter.) Camille: Marcus? (Marcus notices them with a sad look on his face.) Marcus: It's time for us to go. (May and Camille are horrified.) May: No! We can't go back to father! He'll kill you! Marcus: No. There's a hotel nearby where we can stay. I have enough to pay the rent. And we can get jobs in town. May: Yeah. That sounds nice. Camille: But what if he tries to find us? Marcus: I'll get a restraining order from the police which says he can't come near us. Now come on, let's get our stuff. (The three leave.) Igor: Cooler, we gotta help them. Cooler: We will. Marcus! May! Camille! Come here! Marcus: What? Cooler: Holly and I can give you guys jobs, not to mention some emotional support. Marcus: I don't know. Cooler: Give it a try, Marc. You'll make good friends and we'll treat you like a regular human being. Marcus: Well, let us think about it over lunch. Trivia This fan-made episode marks the first appearances of Marcus, May and Camille. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters Category:Fan made episodes starring Cooler Category:Fan made episodes starring Marcus Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor